Random 5
by Hiyame
Summary: A AU CloudSeph story (can anyone tell that I ADORE Cloud) that pretty much takes place when he gets to SOLDIER. The timelines all screwy, but oh well. Minatsu is an OC.


**Random #5**

_In this AU, both Seph and Cloud have INTENSE feelings for each other, but don't know that the other feels the same. For Cloud, it's sacrilegious, for Seph, ridiculous. But a new enemy appears (a demon Rikoryuu) will their love blossom, or break?_

"I'm here!" Cloud yelled into the empty apartment. Cloud had been told that he was receiving a special honor: he gets to room with Zax! It was most certainly a honor. He dropped his stuff and looked around. He was amazed at how messy he was. Cloud decided to clean up around the house whenever he got the chance.

"Oh, hi! You must be Cloud!" a man poked his head out of the doorway. He ran up, his black hair swishing up behind him. He had a grin on that could span a mile. He grabbed Cloud's luggage and spun around very happily. "I'll just take these to your room." With that he disappeared again. Cloud felt a large sweat drop form on the back of his head. _That must have been Zax! _ He mused. He looked around a little, and took a tentative step forward, but cringed when he stepped on a large plate, the fork sliding off with a clatter. He deftly jumped his way to the couch, relaxing in it's dark blue comfort. There was a knock on the door, very insistent. Cloud didn't want to risk the floor, so he simply shouted.

"Let yourself in! And watch your step!" He heard the door open slowly behind him. He looked over his shoulder, and was forced to do a double take. There stood a very attractive woman, obviously foreign, wearing a beautiful Wuteian dress. She smiled a dazzling smile, before clapping her hands in a very quick succession1, and bounding over to the couch.

"Hello! Nice to meet you! You must be Cloud! I'm Minatsu!" she laughed, plopping down on the couch. She reached over and shook his hand quickly. He gasped at this beautiful girl's energy.

"Yes, I'm Cloud. How did you know?" he asked softly, startled. She paused for a moment.

"My buddy Zax said that a little Cloud would be living with him soon." She stuck her tongue out and winked. She looked so cute that Cloud just had to blush. Before she had a chance to tease him about it, Zax came bursting out of the room. He seemed surprised to see Minatsu there.

"Yo Tsu! When you get here?" he asked, chuckling. She smiled and squeezed him in for a hug before explaining.

"I came back from my vacation early from Wutei. I was hoping to meet the fluffy little Cloud!" she smiled again before pecking Cloud on the cheek. She waved and bounded out the front door. Zax sighed, closing the door behind her, and shuffling his way to the kitchen.

"That was Minatsu. A little charmer from the distant shores of Wutei. She was picked on so much for being a girl when she first entered, that I helped her out. She's becoming a really great friend." he started heating up water in a burnt out kettle, and pulled out some tea bags. "You like tea, right?" Cloud quickly nodded his head. "Good, because ever since I quit drinking, I've been at tea like no one's business. I'll make you some." he pulled out a spare tea bag and mug. _he seems nice enough_ Cloud thought with a smile, and managed his way to the kitchen. Cloud sank onto the chair and took his mug gratefully. He sighed and looked at the horrific mess that Zax called a house.

"You do know, I will be cleaning up this horrific mess eventually." he smiled. Zax laughed.

"Ya, I've always wanted a maid." he joked. Cloud scowled and sipped his tea. He sighed again. He felt kinda tired. His first day at the "barracks" was full of excitement, and he was ready to sleep. He put down his mug.

"You know, I'm kinda tired. Could you show me to where my room is?" he said groggily. It was kinda late. Cloud silently cursed the stupid train that delayed his arrival. Zax nodded and kicked a path through the filth to the rooms. Or room, since there was only one. Cloud noticed the lack of bedrooms right away, and tugged on Zax's arm. "Um, why is there only one bedroom?" he asked slowly.

"Oh, I only have one bedroom, but two beds. I thought it would be a waste to get rid of it, so I took on borders." he smiled, flinging open the door to the room. It was actually very clean, and very roomy. There was a large window with floating lace curtains. There were many happy pictures on the wall, and one of them brought his attention. It appeared to be of a silver haired man, and it sent a chill down Cloud's back. He quickly pushed it out of his mind. He noticed two four poster beds, one slightly larger than the other. He quickly laid down on the smaller of the two. He stared at the ceiling, almost asleep already.

"Thanks Zax." he mumbled. Zax ruffled his hair and went back to the kitchen, while Cloud fell fast asleep.

Cloud groaned, rolling over in bed. That was the best night of sleep ever. He pried open his eyes, and looked to the doorway. Zax was standing there, looking at him with a feigned innocence in his eyes, hiding the bucket of water behind his back.

"You up Spike?" he asked with that same innocent tone. Cloud furrowed his brows. He suddenly noticed the bucket of water. He sat straight up in bed.

"You wouldn't!" he screeched. He jumped up and glared at him accusingly. Zax grinned.

"I need you to be up. I have a friend visiting today, but I might be gone when he gets here, so I need you to let him in. Okay?" he looked at him, fingering the bucket slightly. Cloud sighed, knowing that the cold water was his reward if he said no.

"Yeah, okay." Cloud groggily walked towards the kitchen, surprised at the bowl of cereal waiting for him. He sat down and nodded his thanks, then devoured the cereal. After he finished, he wanted to head back to the room to get better clothes, not really noticing the closed door. He bust it open, and got a glimpse at the shirtless Zax. Cloud couldn't help it. He stared, and blushed a little. He slowly inched into the room, grabbed his clothes and made a dash for the bathroom. Zax stared after him, smiling inwardly.

In the bathroom, Cloud quickly changed into his normal clothes, a plain white shirt and black pants, and sighed. He wondered why he was so embarrassed at it. He sighed again, realizing that he was hopeless, and exited the bathroom. As he strolled out to the living room, he saw Zax, now fully clothed, and smiled. He really was very attractive... Cloud gasped, and threw himself onto the couch. _what am I thinking, he's a guy!_Cloud thought hastily. But Cloud's eyes drifted towards his host, whose eyes where filled with a concern regarding his sudden outburst. Cloud just waved it off.

"OK, Spike, I'm off! Remember, if my friend comes, you better let him in!" Zax waved, then walked out the front door. Cloud sighed, then looked around at the dirty room. He decided that the first room that he should clean was this filthy living room. He got down on his hands and knees and started picking things up.

A few hours later, everything in the living room was washed, put away, scrubbed, or dusted. It was extremely clean. Cloud however, was covered in dust and grime and who knows what else. He silently cringed while he washed his hands and changed his clothes. He was dragging a wetted hand through his hair when there came a knock on the door. Just two sharp raps. Cloud shook of his hand off as he walked towards the door. He flung it wide open, proud of the job that he had done, but stopped short. There, in front of him, stood the very reason why he joined Shinra. General Sephiroth. Cloud's mouth flopped open, but he quickly closed it. He was far more beautiful than any article or picture could show. His long, silver hair fell around him perfectly, while his gravity-defying bangs fell just above the eyes. He was wearing the General's uniform, which fit him perfectly. Cloud just stood there staring, while Sephiroth was getting very annoyed.

"Are you going to let me in, or are you going to stare all day?" he slowly spoke, with a slight sneer. Cloud felt a wave of guilt, and quickly stepped to the side. Sephiroth strode in, noticing at once the cleanliness of the place. "Did you do this, or did Zachary get a sudden change of attitude?" he asked slowly, always articulating very slowly, with his grace matching every word. He had a slight smile playing across his face that made Cloud blush slightly. Then Cloud realized that he had been asked a question.

"Ahh, no sir, I cleaned this place myself, sir!" he stuttered out, berating himself silently for his inability to act normally around this powerful, albeit beautiful, man. Sephiroth inspected Cloud closely, before speaking again.

"You must be Strife, are you not?" Sephiroth raised one of his perfectly polished eyebrows at Cloud, and Cloud began to blush again.

"Ahh, yes sir! My name is Cloud Strife, sir!" he managed out, yelling at himself again. Cloud quickly took a seat on the comfy couch, but was surprised when Sephiroth followed suit. He sat on the other end of the couch, leaned back with his legs slightly open, and let out a soft sigh when he sat down. Cloud shivered, instantly hating himself for daring to love the god's little noises. Wait... _love... no... he is.. Well a he for one... and this is Sephiroth! But gods... why... he's..._Cloud stopped, finding no word to describe him. He transcended beauty, above amazing, above every descriptor imaginable. Cloud noticed that Sephiroth was staring at him. Cloud blushed and turned his head. Accursed blush didn't appear as if it ever planned to leave. Sephiroth's gaze bore holes in the back of his head, with Cloud more and more aware of the blush that steadily crept onto his cheeks. A few moments passed with this awkward silence, when Cloud got an idea.

"Um, sir?" he asked turning his head back to his idol, getting his attention.

"What, Strife?" he replied. Cloud shivered. Even hearing part of his name coming from this man's lips was almost too much.

"I was wondering if I could get you anything?" Cloud asked innocently. Sephiroth seemed taken aback, and for a brief moment Cloud felt that he had offended this perfect being with his petty offering. But suddenly Sephiroth smiled. Slightly.

"Yes, that would be fine. Do you have tea?" he asked with that low voice of his. Cloud shivered.

"Yeah.. I mean, yes sir! We have lots of tea, sir!" Cloud blushed again at the mistake, sure that he had offended, but Sephiroth just sighed.

"Call me by my name, Strife, for do I not call you by yours?" he asked, seeming slightly off.

"Oh. Yes s.. Sephiroth." Cloud shuddered. He felt like he was tainting the name by speaking it. While he was making the tea, he wondered why Sephiroth would allow him to use his name. No one else, other than Zax, was allowed to do the same. Suddenly, a voice came from behind him.

"Why are you using my tea?" Zax shouted. Cloud jumped, but recovered.

"Hey jerk, I'm working with boiling water here! I'm making tea for Sephiroth." Cloud laughed at the shocked expression on Zax's face.

"Wow! I come home and the house is clean, and your bold enough to call Seph by his name! Wow. What'd I miss?" Zax joked. Cloud just huffed at him.

"He said I could! Don't insult me!" Cloud pouted. A look crossed Zax's face, but Cloud couldn't read it. Suddenly, Cloud realized that Sephiroth had left the couch. "Where's Sephiroth?" Cloud asked. Zax shrugged.

Sephiroth leaned against the back wall of Zax's place, looking in the direction of the sunset. He sighed a contented sigh of relief. That house had been to stuffy for him, though it never had been before. Sephiroth wondered if it had to do with that little blond in there. Cloud, wasn't it? Cloud had blushed whenever he made a mistake or looked at him. Sephiroth almost felt something, flitting around on the edge of his mind. But the one thing that perplexed him the most was letting that young man he barely knew use his real name. He didn't know why he did it, it just didn't feel right to make him say 'sir'. Sephiroth was just about to give up, when he heard Cloud yelp in pain from the window above. He dashed up the stairs and into the house, past the living room, stopping at the kitchen. Cloud was sitting on the floor, with his fingers on his mouth, little tear marks under his eyes. He gasped when he noticed Sephiroth standing there. Sephiroth walked next to him, and bent down. He sighed.

"Let me see them, Strife." he coaxed softly. Cloud slowly removed his fingers from his mouth. Sephiroth, once again, found himself almost staring at him. He gently took Cloud's hand into his own, and stroked the red part with his thumb, noticing the burn marks. He silently chided himself _just a little burn from the hot water. Idiot, you were all worried_..but that didn't sound right. Worried? Sephiroth hadn't noticed that the whole time he had been stroking Cloud's hand. Cloud's head was tilted, and his eyes were rolled back, just a little, but not from the pain... it was from Sephiroth, so near, physically touching him, Cloud almost couldn't stand it. Suddenly, Zax came out of the bathroom door, noticing Sephiroth holding Cloud's hand. His eyes widened slightly.

"What's goin' on?" he asked as Sephiroth stood up, dropping Cloud's hand. Cloud felt like he had been torn from him. Sephiroth smiled a little.

"Nothing, Zachary. Strife simply burned himself on the water that he was using to make the tea. It is a minor burn." He added swiftly, noticing the concern in Zax's eyes. "There's no need to worry. Now, you wanted to talk to me?" he asked. Zax nodded and he and Sephiroth walked off, leaving Cloud to hug his hand fiercely.

Sephiroth and Zax locked themselves in the study room, like a minor library with a little desk. Zax sat down in the over-sized chair while Sephiroth leaned against the desk.

"So, Zachary, what is this about?" Sephiroth asked nonchalantly. Zax raised and eyebrow. He suddenly started laughing, leaving Sephiroth in the dark. He hated that. Sephiroth raised his hand and childishly smacked Zax in the back of the head. Zax fell forward a little.

"What was that for!" he yelled. Sephiroth merely scowled.

"Why were you laughing?" Sephiroth sighed, not really caring, but in his mind that question somehow justified hitting him. He was almost surprised when Zax looked at him devilishly. Almost.

"Why are you allowing little Spike to use your real name, when if someone else does it, you smack them with that piece o' hell you call Masamune." Zax chuckled. Before Sephiroth could answer, Zax barreled on. "Why were you so worried about him when he burnt himself, since you usually never worry about others besides yourself in the first place." Sephiroth started to wonder as well, but Zax continued. "Why was he making tea for you anyway. It was years before I was allowed to, and you known him for a day. Aren't you worried about poison or some such excuse?" Sephiroth didn't even get a chance to breath before Zax finished with "And, why in the world were you holding his hand. It normally never takes you that long to check a wound. Let's see you answer these questions before you start asking some." Zax finished with a smile and a sigh. Sephiroth was dumbstruck, because now that he thought of it, why had he allowed Strife to do those things. Zax was right about all of them, he knew, but he was loath to give out the answer that he knew that he had to...

"I... I really don't know." He cringed, waiting for the mocking response. But it didn't come. Instead, Zax just nodded.

"I do. Watch what happens when I touch you." Zax stepped up and boldly set a hand on his arm, where Sephiroth promptly broke the fingers in seven different spots. Zax winced, but smiled. "See, you don't like it much. But watch what happens when Spike..."

Cloud rocked back and forth, waiting for Zax to punish him for the zillion mistakes that he made. He heard his name more than once, and he knew that his time was coming. Suddenly the door opened, and Zax stuck his head out, yelling...

"Cloud, could you come here a minute. Got something that I wanna say to ya!" Cloud cringed, amazed at his abilities to offend the General on simply the second day that he was here. Cloud walked into the little study, eyes directly avoiding Sephiroth. The door was closed behind him, and Zax spoke up again.

"Now Spike..." Cloud winced, "I need you to do me a favor, to prove something." Cloud simply nodded, hoping that it wouldn't be too painful. "I need you to touch Sephiroth for me." Cloud's eyes shot open, looking directly at the silver haired god. Nonono, no! Cloud took a step back, shaking his head.

"No! I.. I can't!" Cloud tried for the door knob, but was cut off by Zax, who grabbed his hand.

"C'mon! I need to know! He won't hurt you!" Zax pushed Cloud forward, and he stopped mere inches from him. Cloud sighed, knowing that it was useless, and slowly lifted his hand. He paused, a inch from his face, then laid a soft hand on Sephiroth's face. He lightly traced his cheek bone, hoping that the gods would strike him down for the sin that he was committing towards their son. Sephiroth hadn't moved, preferring to stand stone-still. After minutes, which seemed like hours, Zax intervened. Cloud's hand was drifting dangerously close to his lips, and Sephiroth still hadn't moved. Zax pulled Cloud's hand off him. Zax laughed a little.

"There, my point is proved. You can go now Spike." Zax turned towards Sephiroth, looking like he had just enjoyed some private joke. Cloud started.

"What? I'm not in trouble? I thought that I was going to be punished..." Cloud asked sheepishly. Zax laughed.

"What for? Or are you saying that you want Seph to **punish** you?" Zax laughed as Cloud's face turned a deep crimson red. He spun on his heel and left. Zax chuckled.

"Do you see my point, Seph? You let him touch you for minutes, and you didn't even blink. It's painfully obvious what's wrong, Seph." Sephiroth still looked confused, unsure if Zax was going to tell him what he thought that he was going to tell him. Zax sighed. "You're in love with him, Seph."

Sephiroth blinked as Zax's words finally hit him. There was no way! He didn't love anyone. Love was weakness. Love was a blind spot. He shook his head, and Zax just grinned. Sephiroth gathered up his cloak around him, snorting.

"Is that all you wanted, Zachary? I grow tired of this meeting." Zax was still grinning, and Sephiroth just wanted to beat the living hell out of that smile.

"Yep, pretty much." He nodded and opened the door for him, and Sephiroth briskly walked out the door. With a single nod to Cloud, he disappeared out the front door. Cloud turned on Zax.

"I fucking hate you!" Cloud screamed, before stomping off to his room and promptly falling asleep. Zax just shook his head.

The next day, Cloud was up at the crack of dawn, cleaning. It was partially because he hated this huge mess that Zax called a house, but mostly to get his mind off of the start of his training tomorrow. Zax woke up three hours later to the sound of a shower and a house that was so clean that it glows in the dark. Zax was making breakfast when Cloud came out of the shower. He smiled.

"What you do, get up at six or somethin'?" Zax chuckled, while Cloud blushed slightly.

"Maybe. Besides, I can't stand to live in this mess!" Cloud sighed, sliding down into his seat and devouring his breakfast. Zax raised an eyebrow.

"Is that the only reason?" Zax asked.

"No." Cloud brushed his sopping wet spikes out of his face. " I'm also kinda nervous. Tomorrow is my first day of training." Zax just nodded.

"Yeah. But, everyone gets nervous on their first day. You'll be with Minatsu, so there's nothing to be worried about." Cloud smiled.

"Minatsu? I thought that she was a second year?"

"Yep, but first and second years are together for basic training. Third years have to enter extensive training because SOLDIER and Turk scouting are at the end of the third year. You will be with Tsu 'till next year." Cloud just smiled. Zax got up and cleared away the now empty breakfast dishes.

"Hey Spike, I'm gonna skip out to see my girlie friend. Wanna come?"

"Nah, gonna finish up the house. You have fun." Zax finished cleaning and opened the door.

"I will. Don't wait up, since I might not be back 'till late, kay Spike?" Cloud nodded, and got a rag for the surfaces that he hadn't cleaned. He heard the door close, and got to work.

**Seven Hours Later...**

Cloud collapsed onto his bed. He was so tired. But tomorrow was the first day of his training... He collapsed into slumber. Fifteen minutes later, Zax came in and smiled. He laid a blanket across him, and then he hesitated. Zax shrugged and placed a small kiss among the blond's unruly spikes. With smile still in place, he exited the room.

_That night, Cloud dreamed. He was weightless, looking over his childhood home of Nhimblum._ _He saw his good friend, Tifa, saw her sneak up on the kids who were picking on him, and she beat them up. He saw himself hug her and thank her. Tifa laughed, and hugged him back. Cloud smiled and floated down to his mother's house. She smiled at him and opened the door. Cloud landed on the ground with a soft thud, and padded slowly into the house. His mother offered him food, fruits and meats of every size, shape, and color. After Cloud had eaten some, he floated to his bed, still warm and fluffy from the blankets having just been washed, and fell asleep._

Cloud was still sound asleep when he felt a smack to the head. He groaned and rolled over. Another smack. Cloud swatted at the attacker, but his hand was just knocked away. A final smack, directly to the face, made him wince.

"Mom, leave me alone. I'm tired." He whined groggily. He heard a snort.

"Yo! Cloud! I ain't your damned mom! Your late for your first day at training!" Zax shouted. Cloud's eyes flashed open.

"What? Why didn't you wake me before?" Cloud hopped up, rushing into the shower. As the shower started up, Zax sighed. He causally knocked on the door.

"Do you want some clothes maybe?" He heard something distinctly like a curse, then the door cracked.

"Could you grab me something, and a towel?" Cloud asked sheepishly. Zax nodded and went into the kitchen, returning with the trainees garb. Cloud smiled, and started to duck his head into the bathroom, when Zax grabbed hold of one of his wet spikes.

"Towel?" Cloud blushed and nodded. After Zax retrieved the towel, Cloud carried out the shower in peace. When he came out, he sighed, sitting down.

"May as well eat breakfast. If I'm going to be late I don't want to be hungry to." Cloud started devouring his meal. After about ten minutes, he was all finished. Cloud sighed, and Zax raised an eyebrow.

"So, why were you calling me 'mom' today?" Cloud smiled slightly.

"I was having a dream about back home, with mother. Sorry 'bout that" Zax nodded.

"I bet you were hoping that it was Seph who was waking you up , hunh?" Cloud's face turned that brilliant shade of crimson. Like a smashed tomato.

"S..shut up! He would never bring himself down to wake me up!" Cloud shouted. Suddenly there was a noise behind them.

"So I suppose I'll leave, then?" came that beautiful deep voice. Cloud turned slowly around and saw the man he was talking about standing right beside him. Cloud's crimson hue turned a few shades deeper. Zax snickered, eliciting glares from both men. Sephiroth sighed.

"I came to check up on you, since you, and I, are two hours late to the same meeting." Noticing Cloud's confused stare, he continued on. "There is always a lecture before the real training starts for the first years. I happen to be giving that lecture this time. I am also awarding the weapons to those who decided to stay on. You get a choice between three weapons :the buster sword, a long sword, or a short sword or dagger of some kind. Shall we go?" Cloud stuttered.

"But Sephiroth! We're two hours late!" Cloud blushed, still hating the way he said his name. He sounded so... needy.

"I believe I stated that before. I will just say that I held you up. Come along, before we're any later." Sephiroth started for the door, holding it open for Cloud. He took one look at Zax, who was sitting on the table, palm against his cheek. He was smirking, and he had that laughing look in his eye. Sephiroth mouthed 'shut up' before slamming the door behind them.

As Sephiroth and Cloud made their way to the meeting area, Cloud stared at the beautiful man walking in front of him. His silver perfection fell to about his thighs, and was almost completely straight, with just a few waves. Cloud noticed how everything about the man was perfect. Almost painfully so. It was hard to look at, but impossible to look away. All too soon, Cloud and Sephiroth arrived at the meeting. The training master was about to scold Cloud, but Sephiroth shot him a withering stare. Sephiroth directed him to a seat, and walked up to the podium. He cleared his throat, and began his speech.

"My name is Sephiroth. I am in SOLDIER, first class, and I am also one of the best Generals in Shinra history. I doubt that there are any of you that sit here now who do not know my name. For some, I'm just a name. For others, I am the very reason why you are here. This is the beginning of a long, hard, training regimen that very few of you will survive. Even fewer of you will be scouted for SOLDIER. I was noticed because I was raised near a mako reactor. Which brings up another point. Mako. I'm sure you have heard of it. It is a deadly substance found in our Planet. But, it is mako that makes SOLDIERS as efficient as they are. If, and let me emphasize that if, you are scouted, then you must undergo several painful mako treatments. They are excruciatingly painful, and are not to be taken lightly. I hope that most of you will survive, because I need warriors for the recent feud with Wutei. But that is a far reaching hope. Many, most, of you will die. With that in mind, I wish you the best of luck. But now we must assign weapons to those who wish to stay."

With that, Sephiroth stepped off of the stage, and strode to the weapons cabinet. Everyone except for Cloud was expecting him to beckon them, so Cloud was first in line. Sephiroth just shook his head, then stared at him. Cloud knew that he was judging his body build, but felt hot under his gaze, like he was burning. After a long while, Sephiroth reached down for a buster sword, but he couldn't draw his eyes away from the young blonde. He righted himself and walked behind him. Before he could stop himself, his arms were encircling the blushing man. He grabbed his arms and directed how to hold the heavy sword, but Cloud wasn't really listening. He was blushing so badly that he couldn't see. Sephiroth pulled him closer, snapping him back to reality. Sephiroth realized he had spent ten minutes with Cloud, and still had plenty of other people to assign. But, in truth, he didn't want to let go. He wanted to keep Cloud close. Suddenly, Sephiroth realized what he was thinking. He pulled away from the startled boy, who seemed just as fine as he had been.

"That's pretty much how you use it. Go wait over there when your done. Next!" Sephiroth shouted, covering for himself. Cloud looked disappointed, but sat on the designated patch of grass anyway. Cloud sighed. It had felt so good, laying in the safety of Sephiroth's arms. They were so warm. Cloud blushed a deep red, and shook it off. He waited for a few more hours, until everyone was done. Sephiroth looked tired.

"Everyone, go on your lunch break. You will start your training with your respective training masters after break." He turned and walked towards his own large room, which also contained his office, in the main Shinra building. Everyone was chattering, except for Cloud, as they went in a great mass towards the lunch area.

Cloud couldn't eat. His... jealousy burned in his mouth, ruining the taste of the food. All of the other people were talking about meeting the great General Sephiroth. One man went as far as disclosing his lusty desire with the General, causing almost everyone else to tell theirs. Cloud couldn't take it anymore. He got up and left the table, leaving behind the unfinished food. He didn't noticed one man's eyes following him as he left.

Cloud wandered the tables, looking nowhere in particular, when he heard someone shout from behind him.

"Hey, isn't that Cloud?" a bunch off mean looking boys surrounded him. They all were laughing.

"Isn't that a girl name? Cloud? Did your mom want a girl or somthin'? And lookit at his hair! He's a little school girl!" They laughed, and the largest one swung at him, landing it square in his jaw. Cloud staggered a bit. All of the boys started laughing, and they all threw at him. Some landed in his stomach, others to the face and back. Cloud was getting beaten from all sides, with no hope of escaping or fighting back... Suddenly, they stopped. They started whispering, all waiting for something. A man, kind of skinny, with a long face, and brown hair that went a little past his shoulder, knelt beside him. He began to whisper softly.

"Are you really a girl Cloud? I think I'll find out." the unnamed boy grabbed his shoulders, and brushed his nose with Cloud's. Cloud desperately tried to pull away as his face crept forward, until...

With a loud clang, the shovel connected with the side of the boy's head. His head flopped to the side. As he fell over, Cloud spotted Minatsu with a shovel. She snorted and helped him up.

"These guys, idiots. They always pick on new people." She started striding off to the training grounds. Cloud followed her, preferring just to forget what happened. As they got out, they saw the that the drill master had already started. They ran like lightning to get there before they were missed. As they arrived, they caught most of the lesson, which was basic handling of the buster sword. Everyone else was confused and having trouble except for Cloud, who had been taught this already by Sephiroth. Which made Cloud wonder, why had Sephiroth taught him how...? Suddenly the training master interrupted their thoughts.

"Mr. Strife and Miss. Mizu, since you are late, you will pair up and demonstrate to the class how to use the buster swords." the teacher scoffed. Minatsu and Cloud sighed, then took up their positions. Cloud shouted and swung the blade up, which was caught with the second-year's skillful parry. As the clang echoed, there was a great rumble in the distance. Cloud looked up, and gasped.

There was a huge comet, heading straight towards the Planet. It hit the side of the Shinra building, causing a huge explosion on contact. Cloud and Minatsu stared around them at the miniature comets smashing into the buildings and ground around them. Cloud glanced behind him, and was shocked to see Sephiroth being thrown from his window on the force of the impact of a comet on the building. His widow was on the fiftieth floor.

Sephiroth hit the ground with a loud thud. Cloud ran in an all-out sprint for him. Cloud reached him and pulled him into his arms. A brief thought flashed across his mind, but he ignored. Sephiroth was barely breathing, but that was understandable. He just fell from the top floor of a fifty story building. Cloud heard a scream from behind him. He craned his neck around, and stood up carefully. There was a man standing on the tip of a comet. He had loose black hair, and then a long black ponytail going down to his feet. He wore a large black cloak, and he had one arm around Minatsu's waist. He sneered and threw her into the comet, which appeared to be hollow, and then stared directly at Cloud.

"You're next." He whispered, before him, Minatsu, and the comet onslaught disappeared entirely. Cloud stared at the spot where Minatsu had just been standing at. Cloud shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes. He lifted Sephiroth as much as he could, and started carrying him towards where Zax was staying: turning his back on Minatsu, his friends, and everything he hoped for. He could barely see through the tears streaming down his face, as he dragged Sephiroth's unconscious body towards help.

**End Chappie #1**

Wee! Fun Fun! Giggle! Go Cloud/Seph!

1Known as the happy clap, a slightly annoying habit that me and my friends have.


End file.
